<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King Thrushbeard by scudeliwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939209">King Thrushbeard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scudeliwu/pseuds/scudeliwu'>scudeliwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, King Harry Potter, M/M, Prince Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scudeliwu/pseuds/scudeliwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a retelling of the german fairy tale "König Drosselbart" (king thrushbeard).</p><p>After rejecting all possible marriage prospects and insulting the Gryffindor king for his sharp chin, Draco is forced into marrying a beggar. Can he fall in love with the beggar with his green eyes and wild black hair?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King Thrushbeard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based on an audio play from my childhood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>CRASH</p><p> </p><p>The beautifully painted ceramic vase, a gift from the eastern continents ambassador, shattered into a thousand white and blue pieces. King Lucius was quite fond of that vase. Maybe the splinters could be used in a mosaic. It would be a shame to waste the beautiful ceramic.</p><p> </p><p>King Lucius sighed. But much time for grieving the loss of porcellan was refused to him. Prince Draco had reached out for the decanter – filled with very excellent red wine imported from the southern colonies, the best there is, because the prince wouldn’t drink anything else these days. Lucius barely managed to dodge the gush of liquid.</p><p> </p><p>SPLASH</p><p> </p><p>Shit. King Louis the Greats portrait was now ruined. The red wine ran from the painting like blood. Grandpa Louis had died on the battledfield covered in his enemys blood and the painting showed his final glorious moments. The wine gave the painting an enlivening effect, fascinating indeed. Again, Lucius was interrupted from admiring the results of his sons tantrum when the same began to scream.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to get married! I. REFUSE. TO. GET. MARRIED!“</p><p> </p><p>Every word the prince screamed was followed by another loud crash resulting from a mahagoni chair that was slammed continously on the ground like a rockstar would destroy his guitar.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, please calm down. I just want what’s best for you.“ Lucius tried desperately to stop his son from destroying the roman knight’s armour, his favourite piece of art in the whole castle – and that’s definitely not because of the silver peacock adorning the metal, mind you.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to calm down. I don’t want what’s best for me. And I don’t don’t DON’T want to get married!“ The prince screeched now in such a high pitch that Lucius feared even the white peacocks in the yard were thrown into a dither. Those poor creatures were most sensible, you have to know.</p><p> </p><p>With his fingers in his ears King Lucius slowly approached the prince. He motioned the guards who sneaked up cautiously as not to scare away their prey. The guards were glad to wear armour, because the prince was known for biting.</p><p> </p><p>“You are old enough to act like a mature adult, Draco. You should have married years ago, but I granted you your freedom. I accepted that none of the young gentlemen I introduced to you were of your taste. But now it’s time for you to find a partner as long as you are so pretty.“</p><p> </p><p>The princes beauty was known in the entire continent and the only reason King Lucius put up with his spoiled sons behavior. Draco was just too cute even when he was angry, and that was most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight there will be all remaining sons of nobles you haven’t scared away and even princes from other countrys. So you will make yourself presentable and you will behave.“</p><p> </p><p>Before Prince Draco could protest – undoubtedly with another temper tantrum – King Lucius signaled and the guards captured the prince with a net. Effectively immobilised one brave guard picked up the prince and carried him princess style into his chambers. As soon as a few maids were also in the princes room it was barricaded and ten elite soldiers stood guard.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>King Harold James Potter was the youngest crowned king known in history. After defeating Emperor Voldemort who killed his parents at the age of seventeen he claimed his rightful throne and was now ruler of Gryffindor. His reign marked the beginning of a peaceful era though there were disagreements with the neighboring Slytherin kingdom. The war was over, but the peace the two countries held was fragile. The Slytherin king Lucius supported Voldemort during the war in hopes of gaining access to Hogwarts castle which was said to hold riches that are only found in fairytales. An invisibility cloak or the philosopher’s stone are only two examples of the castles treasures.</p><p> </p><p>This year King Harold turned twenty one and his counselors urged him to get married. Harold, too, longed for a partner. He had very good friends and wasn’t feeling lonely, but he wished for someone significant who could stand at eye level with him, who didn’t worship him as the savior he was. Even his friends treated him as someone almighty from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>Harold refused a political marriage. He was a romantic and believed he could find true love. And hell, he deserved true love after fighting a war and becoming ruler with only age seventeen.</p><p>And true love, he was convinced, could be found in one Draco Malfoy, Slytherins Ice Prince.</p><p> </p><p>Last year Harold got a glimpse of Draco. He was visiting the enemy country to renew the peace treaty and saw the Slytherin prince flantering in the gardens and feeding the peacocks. In the bright sun the prince looked like an angel with his gold-silver hair, his fair skin and slim body. Harolds heart began to beat furiously and he felt his face flushing. He never felt like this before. This must have been love at first sight.</p><p> </p><p>Harold never got the chance to speak to Draco. But when he heard, that King Lucius was searching a befitting husband for his son, Harold saw his opportunity of wooing the angelic prince.</p><p> </p><p>His friends had warned him not to go, because there were rumors of the princes nasty personality. But here was King Harold mingling amongst the other marriage candidates. He was the only one wearing a mask. He didn’t want to start a ruckus in enemy territory before he even got to speak with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this, Harry?“, asked Ronald Weasly, King Harolds best friend and supreme captain of Gryffindors knights guard.</p><p> </p><p>“He has temperament, I like that. It certainly wouldn’t get boring. I bet he’s just as wild in bed“, Harry grinned as Ron turned red faced.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you hear him firing that servant, Dobby or something, just now? Just because he spilled a little wine at his jacket. He sounded really nasty. And now he’s making us wait for nearly an hour because he has to change his whole outfit. He could just put on a new coat.“ Ron tried to reason with his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“He is a little spoilt, I give you that. But that’s nothing he can’t grow out of. When we`re married I will teach him how to handle the personal properly, don’t worry. And I can wait. I don’t have a sense of fashion whatsoever, but I respect that Draco is a man of taste.“</p><p> </p><p>Any further discussions were broken off by sudden silence and then exclamations of awe. Prince Draco floated into the room attired in a white dress with gold embroidery of various flowers. In the middle of each flower was a gemstone that reflected coloured light into the room. Over that he wore a coat of golden velvet with white fur on the collar. His long hair was braided with a golden ribbon. A tiara with coloured stones surrounded his head. But the most beautiful thing about the prince was his face. His skin almost as white as the fur, his cheeks pink and his mouth tinted red. The grey eyes, bordered with golden powder, looked like liquid silver. He was breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked helplessly at his friend. Harry held his breath captivated by the sight of Draco. His green eyes wide in wonder und warm with love. He’s got it really bad.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Draco sighed deeply. Dobbys accident with the wine was a very good excuse to delay the meeting with the suitors. He regretted firing Dobby so harshly, he was a loyal and able servant. But Draco was in a very, very bad mood today. Normally his pouting was enough to get what he wanted, but his father held firm this time. So Draco needed to make a scene. He even kicked the poor servant in the stomach. Hopefully that frightened some marriage punters off.</p><p> </p><p>Firing one single servant wasn’t enough though. The room was jam-packed with rich and noble men. And all were leering at him like he was some very tasty pudding. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hated being treated like an object. And all those men didn’t want him. No, they just wanted his body, his pretty face. They wanted Draco as a trophy. And his father would give him away all too willingly to the man who paid the highest price.</p><p> </p><p>But even those disgusting noble men had pride. And Draco planned to hurt that stupid pride so badly, that not even his beauty could compensate it. The blonde prince was a master of nasty words and he was going to use this talent until no one wanted to marry him. He just had to be careful not to accidentally start a war. But even that was only a small price to pay if he could accomplish his freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Draco took a deep breath and signaled the guards that he was ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, my dear friends”, King Lucius greeted his guests. “I am so glad you came from near and far to join us today for such a happy occasion. My dearest son will finally pick a husband. I’m sure everyone of you has the qualification to marry our Slytherin prince. Here he is, Prince Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that Draco strode into the hall, nose high in the air and sneer in place. He came to halt next to King Lucius.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Father, here we go. Did you find some more foolish people to marry me?” Before Lucius could answer Draco rushed the next words out haughtily.</p><p>“Let's get started, I'm in a hurry. Who's first? Step forward! Say your lines, I'm waiting.” To emphasize his limited nerves he began to tap his foot impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>”For Salazars sake, son, behave!“ Lucius hissed quietly to his son. Then he called the first marriage candidate to the front with a forced laugh, “Isn’t he beautiful, Sir Noble of Crabbe? Please come forward.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A very fat and pig faced man came to stand before Draco. His cheeks flushed a bright red like a crab. Lord Crabbe licked his lips as he openly leered at the blonde prince who in turn scrunched up his face in disgust and thought with a snort `Lord Crabbe, the crab’. Draco was sure the man was drunk as the Lord began to speak interrupted by his own giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear Prince – hoho –, I heard of your beauty and offer you a joyful life by my side. My servants in the courtyard are loading a huuuundred barrels of the most wonderful wine into your father's cellar. Hehe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it red wine?”, the Prince seemed interested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, haha, there's red too”, Lord Crabbe laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Aha. I can see it on your faces”, Draco sayed in despise. “Just put yourself and your wine away. And take comfort in a barrel, because barrels belong to barrels and not to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Crabbe only got redder and laughed harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, roll on home, Mr. Wine Barrel. Have a good trip”, Draco waved his hand lazily in dismissal.</p><p> </p><p>“I am outraged”, Lord Crabbe laughed hysterically.</p><p> </p><p>“But not too loud”, the Prince reprimanded as the Lord was already on his way out.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to worry, Duke Smith. You are definitely not a barrel as thin as you are,” Lucius beckoned the next candidate to the front.</p><p> </p><p>But Draco found just as quick a snide remark to reject the tall duke. “Long and thin has little in,” the Prince sneered.</p><p> </p><p>The other candidates did not fare any better. One earl was too short – “Short and thick is never quick”. Another duke was too pale – “As pale as death. Are you sure you will last long enough to satisfy me?”</p><p> </p><p>Quickly one after another fled the castle. Such when Draco returned to the hall a little out of breath from chasing a Count named Creevey with a young childish face all around the castle in a game of tag while constantly throwing insults, only three candidates remained.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Harry”, Ron whispered with a pleading look to his best friend, “you can’t seriously still want him. This brat is cruel. You are too good for him. And I’m afraid he will make fun of you, too. Let’s go before he breaks your heart with humiliation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush, Ron. I will not accept any other person as my bride. I’m confident he won’t find any fault with me”, Harry replied. “And as I see it, my competition is just reducing.”</p><p> </p><p>As much as Ron admired the courage of his king and friend, he thought he was being too stubborn. Could love make Harry really that blind?</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head and turned to the other candidates only to realize, there were only three left.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Draco was having the time of his life. Who knew marriage interviews could be so entertaining? Right now he was putting some dorky looking guy whose name he had forgotten in his place. “Repeat after me: I am a donkey.”</p><p> </p><p>The bloke repeated without hesitation “I am a donkey”.</p><p> </p><p>“He is a donkey”, the prince laughed and turned to his father. “He is a donkey who wants to marry a prince. My father, if your son is to marry a donkey, what are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Quiet, that’s what King Lucius was. Lucius was very upset at Dracos antics and became angry. He stamped his feet and roared, “ARGH, this is going too far, son! It can't go on like this! Am I a king or am I not a king?”</p><p> </p><p>“Should <strong>I </strong>marry or should YOU marry?”, Draco screamed very high pitched back.</p><p> </p><p>“Silence!”, King Lucius barked. “You have two suitors left. Draco, you will choose one of them. THAT is my final word!”</p><p> </p><p>The King faced the candidate to his left.</p><p>“Step forward, Lord Lockhart. And fear not, I am with you”, said Lucius and stood before his son to shield him from the Lord.</p><p> </p><p>“I know no fear. Would I have remained victorious in 100 battles otherwise?” A man with blond wavy hair and silver armor stepped forward confidently. “Prince!” His visor fell down, so that his next words could only be heard in a subdued manner. “Prince, you will be my bride!”, Lockhart demanded in a muffled voice.</p><p> </p><p>“See there, a hero!”, Draco exclaimed sarcastically. “Come closer, my Lord”, the Slytherin prince encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart approached, while his armour clanked eerily with every step.</p><p> </p><p>“All your limbs are clattering. And it squeaks that you cannot hear your own word”, Draco shouted over the noise.</p><p> </p><p>“It is the warrior's armour that you hear”, Lockhart replied proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“So you are not made of flesh like me, you are made of iron?”, Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I must be, to the terror of my enemies.” Lockhart puffed his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“And if a little rain comes, you rust”, Draco expressed his concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Fear not. I am of noble steel!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let us take a leap together. I'll take you as my husband”, the blond prince exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took the air in shock as King Lucius began to laugh with joy.</p><p> </p><p>“How glorious, son.” Lucius was relieved to finally be able to end the whole circus and shouted, “Oh, take a leap of faith into marital bliss!”</p><p> </p><p>CLATTER</p><p> </p><p>CRASH</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart, trying to do a somersault, fell to the ground with his arms and legs strangely twisted.</p><p> </p><p>“So where is my groom? Now I am standing there and in front of me there are pieces of broken iron. A pile of junk all my happiness!” Draco tried whining and barely managed to hold in his laughter at the mess before his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Making puppy eyes he turned to the Slytherin king. “Father, I would have loved to have him as my husband. Well, that's not possible anymore. And not through any fault of mine. He was rusted through and through. That's too bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco was startled when an amused laugh filled the room.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Oh, Harry could see, what Draco was trying to do, alright.</p><p> </p><p>He nearly had a heartattack when the blond prince announced he chose Lockhart. But it was all just a trick to get rid of the slimy bastard.</p><p> </p><p>When Slytherin’s prince finally looked at him, Harry knew exactly what to do to maintain his attention.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and said “That was a nice jump. Hahaha.“</p><p> </p><p>„Father, who is that man and why is he laughing at me?“, Draco asked irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your last suitor. Why he laughs, I don't know.” Lucius looked very disappointed at the pile of Lockhart-junk. “I could cry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want him to laugh“, hissed the blond prince.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave Draco an appraising look and smirked. “You are not half as beautiful as you are said to be.”</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin prince gasped. “How dare you speak to me like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Before the blond could start a tirade, the Gryffindor king said, “You are even more beautiful! I feel sorry for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you pity me?”, Draco was genuinely confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you are so ugly! Farewell”, and laughing, Harry turned around and began to walk out of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Ron was incredibly relieved. At last his friend came to his senses. He hurried to catch up with him.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbfounded Draco tried to sort out what was happening. What an insolent person! How dare he?</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and halted. Just like he anticipated.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay where you are!” Draco cried again. “I'm not letting you go like this!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned around abruptly and stood directly in front of Draco in just a few quick, long steps. “Is this how you want to marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>The prince looked Harry up and down. “Kiss me, my friend”, he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I'd love to”, Harry replied and did just that. He cupped the blonds cheek and planted his lips on the others. The kiss was soft and tasted oh so sweet like treacle tart.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me again”, Draco breathed in a needy voice. Oh, the kiss was perfect. Harry ran his hand into the gold blond hair and felt with delight how a small hand wrapped around his neck. The kiss deepened as Harry snuck his tongue in Dracos mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The prince sighed when they broke the kiss and totally forgot that he didn’t want to marry anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Dazed he looked up to the man that kissed so wonderfully and asked, “What are you hiding under your mask? A crooked nose?” The mask covered only the upper half of his face. Draco could tell despite the mask that the black-haired man before him was incredibly handsome.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed good naturedly. “No. But I am from an enemy country and wanted the chance to talk to you before getting directly thrown out.” He took off his mask and Draco was overwhelmed by intense green as he looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius gasped. “That’s Gryffindor’s king. It’s a peace offering!”, the Slytherin king exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>‘What?’, Draco took a step back in shock. The black-haired man was not here for him. ‘He is only interested in politics. He's just like everybody else.’ Draco thought bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“They kissed. He’s in love!”, Lucius said delighted. The Slytherin king was already counting the treasures of Hogwarts he could gain from this union.</p><p> </p><p>Anger tinted Dracos cheeks pink. How dare that Gryffindork play with him like that?</p><p>“Kissed?”, the prince huffed. “Hah, he stabbed me with his pointy chin. I will have bruises on my face. Where did you get such a pointed chin? Such a chin, that should be forbidden.”</p><p> </p><p>“From my mother I will have inherited it”, Harry frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Then the mother must have been a thrush. Because only the thrush has such a chin. So… you are the King Thrushbeard! Get a birdcage here!”, Draco laughed out loud though he wasn’t feeling like laughing.</p><p> </p><p>He felt miserable. Hopeless. He would never find love. All he will ever get are men who were after his name and political influence. He would be damned if he let the tosser with his emerald green eyes and his kissable lips get the better of him.</p><p> </p><p>Harrys eyes widened in shock. He had just kissed the love of his life and he was sure the blond liked it, too. Hell, Draco was even so responsive. How could Draco reject him now and insult him and his mother?</p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor king swallowed his broken emotions down. And said in an icy voice, only his eyes betraying his pain, “I thought you wanted a human. But I forgot, you're looking for a pretty chin. I do not have one. But I love you, handsome prince. Why? That you must ask the thrush, she knows more about love than you do.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, the Gryffindor was gone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lucius was outright furious. Not only had his son humiliated some fine noble men with excellent marriage prospects, but Draco also gave up his chance of becoming the spouse of the most influential men alive. And all the riches Gryffindors king housed! That was it. The prince needed to be taught a lesson.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin king cried out in rage throughout the kingdom. "My wayward son has driven all suitors away with scorn and derision. He did not want the best of men. Now he will have to take the first beggar that appears before the castle. That is my royal word. So mote it be."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was convinced that his father would calm down after a while and forgive him. It was always that way. Draco would simply stay away from his father for a few days. At some point, father would miss him too much and spoil him again.</p><p> </p><p>But Lucius remained stubborn in his decision.</p><p> </p><p>Days and weeks passed. The king was on the lookout for a beggar. But no one came.</p><p> </p><p>What would a beggar want with a proud prince? Even beggars are not that stupid. Draco was quite pleased about this fact.</p><p> </p><p>The mood in the castle was very depressed, but at least Draco had his freedom. But he could not fully enjoy his freedom. He caught himself too often dreaming of green eyes and vividly remembered the soft pressure of firm lips against his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>King Lucius had almost given up hope when one early morning, under the prince's bedroom window, a song resounded.</p><p> </p><p>The prince, disturbed in his sleep, threw a slipper out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>Then a rough voice rang out from the courtyard and came up to him. "I thank you, Prince, but throw down the second slipper so that I can sell the pair at the market!"</p><p> </p><p>The prince looked for this insolent voice and discovered under his window a beggar with a dishevelled beard and wild black hair, barefoot and dressed in rags.</p><p> </p><p>The beggar was clothed with all sorts of utensils and many instruments, and very submissively lifted his hat, which was already pierced. The beggar took a leap of air and screamed "IAH" like a donkey.</p><p> </p><p>‘What in Merlins name is wrong with this guy?’, Draco thought bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>The beggar exclaimed, "I have heard the king's word and have come to fetch you! Our wedding will be today."</p><p> </p><p>‘Salazar, you can’t be serious. Is this person really that dumb?’, Draco slowly but surely lost his temper. He screamed, "Get lost! I will set all dogs on you! The guards will shoot at you and my servants will beat you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Send only the guards and dogs and servants. I have the King's word and meanwhile, play a song”, the beggar mocked and actually began to sing a vulgar song crookedly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco began to panic. His father had barely spoken to him in weeks and was still upset with him. As it was now, Draco couldn’t be sure whether Lucius would keep his threat or not. "Be quiet, my father can hear you. I'll give you a gold piece”, the prince pleaded with the beggar.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want it. I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>Suprisingly Draco felt butterflies in his stomach. Did that man genuinely want him?</p><p> </p><p> The beggar continued, “The king gave his word. Where is the king?"</p><p> </p><p>"You shall have him, my good man. My word will not be broken”, Lucius – where did he even come from? – eagerly responded. ‘Finally a lowlife appeared. That will teach my son a lesson’, he thought with glee.</p><p> </p><p>Of course King Lucius, brilliant ruler and ingenious planner he was, did not want to give his son and sole heir away to a beggar. After a few weeks in poverty, he would take him back and dissolve the marriage. Then Draco would hopefully be more obedient and could be sold to a good match.</p><p> </p><p>In a solemn voice, Lucius announced, “Henceforth, you shall be husband and spouse. Go with him, son. From now on you shall share bed and table with him."</p><p> </p><p>Draco gaped at his father. Then stared at the beggar. Then looked back at his father. Both men wore perfectly serious and content expressions.</p><p> </p><p>When Draco didn't move, the king called his guards, who eventually drove the prince out of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the prince stood in the courtyard with the beggar, the beggar grabbed his hand and put a wooden ring on the prince's finger. Then the beggar clumsily took his hat off in greeting to the king and dragged Draco away with him.</p><p> </p><p>Still stiff with shock, unable to comprehend what had happened, Draco followed the beggar.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The prince was not used to the long walk. After hours of running around he had enough. What was this beggar thinking of, dragging him behind him as if he were a cow.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned, "Stop. I can't go on. My feet hurt. My dress is already torn. Alas. My hair's all mussed up."</p><p> </p><p>But the beggar was not disturbed at all. He just pulled more intensely on Draco's hand, which he still held tightly. "Come along, we have no time to rest. There are now two of us and we have to earn twice as much money."</p><p> </p><p>A little quieter the beggar murmured, "What am I going to start with you? What have I loaded myself with? If the King Thrushbeard had taken you, I wouldn't have had to bother."</p><p> </p><p>Draco sulked. "If the Thrushbeard had taken me, I wouldn't have had to bother running around aimlessly."</p><p> </p><p>"But he didn't take you," the beggar snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"Pah, I didn't want him."</p><p> </p><p>The wild haired man sneered, "And now you must run."</p><p> </p><p>So the beggar pulled the prince on and on. They walked past rich fields and through beautiful forests. They also crossed a river with clear water and happily bobbing fish. Even the Slytherin prince did not cease to be amazed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco wondered who the owner of this beautiful land was. The beggar noticed the enchanted look of his husband and explained to him that they were passing through the land of Gryffindor.</p><p> </p><p>The prince immediately thought of the Gryffindor king. He had a really beautiful country. Draco could have been lord of this land at the king's side. But what did he have now?</p><p>"The river belongs to the Thrushbeard, the fields belong to the Thrushbeard, the forests belong to the Thrushbeard. And me? I belong to the beggar," Draco said to himself bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hush", the beggar held a finger to the prince's mouth. "Do you not hear? The thrush sings... Don't frighten it away..."</p><p> </p><p>Draco did not listen to the man at all. The bird only reminded him more of his missed chance. "Oh, if I had taken the thrushbeard..."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't whine, darling!" the beggar scolded happily and started strumming a song on his guitar. "Sing along, it'll make you feel better."</p><p> </p><p>The Prince's dumbfounded moaning harmonized surprisingly well with the sounds of the guitar.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun slowly bowed, Draco was sure his feet were bleeding. Heavens, he couldn't stand it any more. "I don't want, don't want, don't want any more!" Draco stomped his foot furiously.</p><p> </p><p>But the beggar remained unimpressed by this outburst. "Then stay. The wolves will howl and the bears will growl. You will starve and the mosquitoes will bite you. Just stay." With these words, the beggar went on without even looking at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Panicked, the prince pulled himself together and hurried after the beggar. "No, no. I will come. Just don't run so fast."</p><p> </p><p>Instead of slowing down his pace, the man replied, "You have to earn your bread today. Soon we will be in Thrushbeards town where you will dance and sing."</p><p> </p><p>‘And embarrass myself before the common people?’ Draco's face turned all pink. "I will never!"</p><p> </p><p>"You will," replied the beggar stubbornly. The man gave Draco a hard look that didn’t tolerate disobedience. "Because I command you."</p><p> </p><p>So they finally got into town, just before the gates closed, and lined up in the marketplace. The beggar gave orders to dance and sing.</p><p> </p><p>With little enthusiasm the prince sang. And he sang very badly. And he was even worse at dancing. The people shouted and roared with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a prince, folks! Do your curtsy, he is of the highest rank! He is very funny, don't you see?" mocked the beggar while he played the guitar, beat the kettledrum and whistled at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>The prince, however, staggered, swayed, almost fell and rose again with the laughter of the people. Then he became angry. 'How dare this impertinent fellow humiliate me like this? I'll show you!'</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly... Suddenly the prince danced beautifully. He spun around gracefully, arched his back and stretched his long legs. And all around, people fell silent and amazed. Then the coins fell into the hat and people applauded. Draco was so pleased with himself that he did not even notice the beggar's amorous look.</p><p> </p><p>The beggar grabbed his spouse. "You have earned your dinner. Now we'll go to our hut."</p><p>He almost carried him, almost pulled him. Draco could move his legs no more. And so they finally arrived at what was now their home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The beggar opened the door of the small, shabby hut invitingly and said with a bow, "Enter, my darling!”</p><p> </p><p>The blond looked suspiciously at the hut and turned his nose away. He had never seen anything so disgusting. Even the stable boys in his father's castle had better quarters.</p><p> </p><p>The beggar rolled his eyes and lifted Draco into his arms. The prince cried out in surprise and resisted. But the beggar was surprisingly strong and did not give in. With a cheeky grin he said, "I forgot, we are newlyweds", and carried him bridal style over the threshold.</p><p> </p><p>After setting Draco down in the middle of the sparse room, he pointed in the direction of the fireplace and said, "Heat the stove. Cook soup on the cooker and make up our bed where we both sleep".</p><p> </p><p>Taking in the little room, which seemed to be both bedroom and kitchen at the same time, the prince asked in amazement, "I should do all that? Are there no servants?"</p><p> </p><p>The beggar laughed and said, "A beggar has no servants. You will have to do it all yourself. Begin! There is the wood, there the stove. Water is in the yard. Millet is in the sack, salt in the drawer. I'll practice a new song for tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>The prince got down to work, but only because he was very hungry. The stove smoked heavily, the water was pouring out of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>He had never had to cook before and was easily overwhelmed with his task. But he was too proud to ask the beggar for help. Besides, in the castle he had sometimes watched the cook when he sneaked into the kitchen to snack a little something. The whole thing could not be that difficult. He put some millet into the small pot and poured salt into it.</p><p> </p><p>The millet soup seemed rather bland to him. So the prince looked for more side dishes and found some herb pots by the window. He used them to season the soup.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied, the blond took the pot from the fire and put it on the table where the beggar was already sitting. It was a bit too salty, but Draco was so hungry that he devoured the sparse meal greedily. The beggar watched with a gentle smile as his husband ate enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>After the meal the beggar took his guitar and hummed, seemingly lost in thought. Draco took the time to look at his husband properly for the first time. His gaze glided over the ragged clothes that suggested a well-fed and strong body underneath.</p><p> </p><p>His husband seemed to be well-built. He would make a good worker, so that he could certainly make ends meet for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>The prince now studied his husband's face, which showed relaxed features. He noticed that the beggar did not look as rough as he appeared at first sight. The wild black hair looked like soft feathers and Draco felt the urge to run his fingers through it. The tanned skin was evidence of many hours of work in the sun and reminded Draco of liquid caramel. A satisfied smile surrounded the full lips. The beard made an attractive masculine sight. His fir green eyes glittered in the glow of fire. Only the red scar that flashed across the beggar's forehead disturbed the man's lovely sight.</p><p> </p><p>The beggar stretched and yawned. He went to the bed in the corner of the room and said to Draco, "Come to bed now.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond looked at the bed, which seemed very narrow. And only now did he notice a problem. "Where is my bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"We only have this one," replied the black haired man. He tapped the space next to him and said, "Come here."</p><p> </p><p>Draco spluttered, "Never! I'd rather sleep on the naked floor!"</p><p> </p><p>The beggar shrugged and pulled the blanket over his head. "As you wish. I bid you good night."</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin prince eyed the floor, which really didn't look very comfortable. Annoyed, he sighed and lay tentatively in bed with the beggar, who grinned at him cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare touch me, Scarhead," Draco hissed and turned his back to the man. Too exhausted from the exertion of the day, he soon fell asleep, dreaming of emerald glittering eyes turning into thoughtful forest green.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning Draco awoke from his restful slumber most involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p>The beggar sang and warbled in good humour, "Good morning! Rise and shine! Today is a beautiful day! The sun is laughing, the air is clear, we are doing well! We are very happy!"</p><p> </p><p>The prince turned around, dug his head under the pillow and grumbled, "Quiet, who's screaming? I want to sleep! Guards, servants, maids, chase that screamer away!"</p><p> </p><p>He rolled around in bed and noticed the unfamiliar, rough material surrounding him. His whole body was stiff and aching. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. Blinking, he asked, "Where am I?"</p><p> </p><p>"You are in a beggar's house and this screamer is your dear husband," the beggar laughed happily. "Get up, the day has come, we have much to do," he said and sang on.</p><p> </p><p>Draco moaned in disappointment as he registered reality. Right, he was now married to a beggar and had spent one night in a very shabby hut. There were no servants and he now had to use his delicate hands for work himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it! I can't hear it anymore!" he moaned. When he became aware of the full extent of his new life, he continued to cry. "I am to be pitied, but no one pities me. I feel bad. Very bad. Terribly bad! And I will never get better!"</p><p> </p><p>"When you've complained enough, you can sit down at the spinning wheel and spin a thread. Then you weave it into a cloth and from the cloth you make a skirt," said the beggar.</p><p> </p><p>That made Draco sit up and take notice. Fashion is always good. "I'll put it on!"</p><p> </p><p>"No," replied the black-haired man, "you will sell it at the market."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't sell it, I'm keeping it. It's my skirt when I make it," the blond sulked.</p><p> </p><p>"Will I argue when the morning is so beautiful and I am in a good mood?" laughed the beggar. "Fine, you can keep the skirt. But we'll sell your old clothes at the ragman's."</p><p> </p><p>The man gave Draco a lascivious grin and demanded, "Take your clothes off!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco blanched, then turned pink. No man had ever spoken to him like that before. "G-go out the door f-first," he stammered. For safety, he added, "And close your eyes!"</p><p> </p><p>The beggar went outside the door. But he did not close his eyes. So he could see that the prince was really very, very beautiful. His white skin without blemish, his blond hair golden in the morning sun, curves in all the right places on his slender body.</p><p> </p><p>Draco very carefully handed him the old clothes through a crack in the door and now he had nothing on anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The beggar happily made his way into the city and went straight into Hogwarts Castle.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as the beggar entered the castle he was greeted by the red-haired captain who stormed him with questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, where were you? What happened? Why do you look so shabby? I was seriously worried. You were gone for days!", Ron exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor king in beggar's clothing put one hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm down, Ron. I was only briefly in Slytherin and picked up something that belongs to me. Where is Hermione? I have some things to discuss with her."</p><p> </p><p>Slightly confused – what was the Gryffindor doing in Slytherin? – Ron replied, "She's in the library, as usual", and followed Harry, who hurried straight to the aforementioned place.</p><p> </p><p>In a very cosy sitting area in front of the centre window sat Hermione Granger, the king's royal advisor and best friend.</p><p>When the two men entered the library, she looked up from her big tome. At the sight of her friend dressed in rags, she raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What have you done this time, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Defensively Harry raised his hands. "Nothing, really. But maybe nobody can bother me now that I have gotten married after all."</p><p> </p><p>"What, did you marry Ginny in secret?" Ron asked, stunned.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in obvious disgust. "Ew, Ron! Ginny is like a sister to me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, why are you dressed so shabbily? And where have you been the last few days?" Hermione asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"This is part of my disguise as a beggar, to sneak into Slytherin. I was there until yesterday, if you must know."</p><p> </p><p>"Why on earth did you have to disguise yourself as a beggar to get into Slytherin?" wondered Ron. "Wait a minute", he exclaimed and suddenly turned pale. "Did not Lucius Malfoy promise his son to a beggar after this terrible matchmaking attempt?"</p><p> </p><p>Shocked, Hermione realised what the Gryffindor King had concocted. "Oh, Harry! You married the Slytherin prince!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry's sheepish grin and the way he rubbed his neck was confirmation enough. Ron rolled his eyes and struggled not to faint. "Please, not the Ferret!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione seemed to have quite different concerns. "Where is Draco now? Have you taken him to the castle yet?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at his friend seriously. "He's in the little hut where we used to hide from Voldemort. I want to let him live in poverty for a while longer, then he'll forget his bad habits. As a prince he was too much pampered. The way he is now, he does not make a good partner for me. But I want to give him a chance. I love him very much."</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt very much if the ferret can improve. He's not worth all the trouble," murmured Ron.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, I know you care for him and I admire you for helping him to change. But it cannot be ruled out that his character will be spoilt forever. What if he does not change? You took responsibility for him when you married him and you can't just throw him away when he doesn't change as you want him to." Hermione was very worried.</p><p> </p><p>But the Gryffindor king was quick to wave away his friends worries. "I know what I’m doing. He will come to his senses."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione realised that Harry was not to be dissuaded from his plan. As the two men went into the office to attend to the royal duties, she said quietly, "I very much hope nobody will be hurt.” Then she went after her friends.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Unknowing of the events at Hogwarts Castle, the Slytherin prince sat down at the spinning wheel. So far, so good.</p><p> </p><p>Out of sheer pride and defiance, Draco had refused to admit to the beggar that he had no idea how thread was spun from wool. Not to mention the weaving of thread into fabric. But it couldn't be that difficult if the rabble could do it with simplicity.</p><p> </p><p>But now that he was sitting in front of the spinning wheel, he was at a loss. What was the next step? Back home in Slytherin, he had watched the women spin a few times and knew that the wheel had to turn. But how did you do that? And where did the wool go, where did the finished thread come out?</p><p> </p><p>Desperately thinking, the prince had to realize that a few hours had passed and he still had no thread. Angrily he had to admit to himself that he had not succeeded in spinning.</p><p> </p><p>A breath of air made him tremble and he noticed that he was still stark naked. And suddenly he could no longer hold back the tears.</p><p> </p><p>What could he do? He was just a prince who had never had to do any work with his delicate hands. He had never learned a trade. How could he survive if he couldn't do anything?</p><p> </p><p>The beggar would soon realise that he was useless and that he was just a clog on the leg. Then the beggar would kick him out and he would starve and freeze to death.</p><p> </p><p>'Oh, what misery! How stupid and useless I am! I do nothing right. No one loves me', cried the prince.</p><p> </p><p>The day was long. But one time the lamentations will end. And because the prince was so naked and the beggar had to come home soon, he looked for a way to cover his body. He found an old blanket of rough, hard cloth and dressed himself with it.</p><p> </p><p>In front of the hut he found flowers. He stuck them on his dress and a few more in his hair. Draco still had so much dignity after all that he wanted to look good even in misery.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he regained confidence and decided to make himself useful and find something edible. In the evening he would ask the beggar to teach him something so he could work. Slytherins were very adapt and Draco would do anything to survive.</p><p> </p><p>Then the prince went into the forest and picked berries. Under a bush he heard excited clucking and chickens were running wild. Draco laughed in delight and took some eggs from the nests. In the hut he found flour and sugar.</p><p> </p><p>Draco tried to bake a pie. He was very pleased with the end result. He had not made a skirt, but at least he had made something to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Impatiently he sat down at the table and waited for the beggar.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The beggar came home very late and grumpy.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, Draco began to speak, "Don't laugh at me."</p><p> </p><p>"What is there to laugh at? Business is bad. And what have you done?", the black-haired man asked in a crunch.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't scold me. I have achieved nothing. I did not know how to spin. But I picked some berries and baked a pie."</p><p> </p><p>"That's good, but berries grow alone. What are we going to live of, if this goes on?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me another chance. I don't want to be so useless. Teach me something!" asked Draco urgently.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at him thoughtfully and demanded, "Then kiss me!"</p><p> </p><p>Frightened, Draco replied, "I can't. I've kissed the Thrushbeard and it had bad consequences."</p><p> </p><p>"But I am not Thrushbeard, I am your husband!" Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>Draco could not resist the pleading look from the bright green eyes. "All right. I'll kiss you if you'll teach me something."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned triumphantly and embraced Draco. Slowly, almost shyly, he gently put his lips to the prince's. After a moment Harry became bolder and pressed against Draco's lips with more pressure. Carefully he ran his tongue over his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>Draco melted in the beggar's embrace. He was very stiff at first, but the warmth of the other man and the security offered by his strong arms made him relax. He had never felt so secure before. And then the kiss so tender and loving that it took his breath away. He gasped and the beggar took the opportunity to stick his tongue in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The Prince sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. The last time Draco was kissed like that was with King Thrushbeard. But the king was forgotten under the beggar's dark green gaze. Forgotten the kiss Draco still dreamed of sometimes. The kiss with the beggar was so much better than that dream.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laid his forehead against Draco’s. He looked intently at the man he loved and asked, "How was the kiss? How was my chin? Did it not sting you?"</p><p> </p><p>"The kiss was good, nothing bothered me," replied Draco, blushing deep red to Harry's delight.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned impishly and gave Draco a little kiss on the tip of his nose. Then he stood up and said, "I'll show you how to make pottery now."</p><p> </p><p>The beggar took some clay and began to shape it. Draco watched with fascination the skillful hands of the man. With the beggar's instructions, Draco soon began to form plates and cups himself.</p><p> </p><p>All night long Harry and Draco were pottering. The prince never tired because he enjoyed his work. He forgot all his pride. And when morning came, the jugs were ready. And what was left of the clay stuck in the Prince's hair and in the beard of the beggar.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next days passed by in a flash. The beggar went into town during the day to sell the pottery – aka to take care of the affairs in the castle – while Draco made pottery and painted the finished dishes with different patterns. Harry especially liked the set with the Gryffindor crest, that he immediately brought to the castle as a national treasure.</p><p> </p><p>In the evening, when the beggar returned to the hut, a good meal and a smiling prince awaited him.</p><p>Draco discovered his love for cooking and with the book the beggar brought him one day, he improved his skills more and more. He enjoyed trying his hand in the kitchen. Especially the different reactions of amazement and admiration, which the beggar showed him with every new dish, pleased the prince.</p><p>Soon he noticed that the beggar liked treacle tart especially and the dish became his best practiced one.</p><p> </p><p>Not only did the prince's cooking skills improve. Draco's relationship with the beggar also changed significantly. Draco found in Harry a pleasant conversational partner who was able to hold an amazing intellectual discourse. Harry was not only smart but witty, too and the prince couldn’t help but feel utterly charmed. Though he sometimes wondered how a mere beggar could have become that educated.</p><p> </p><p>Every morning before he left the house Harry would press his lips against Dracos, delighting in the blush that graced the princes cheeks. Occasionally when Harry brought home flowers or a new book Draco would reward him with a shy kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Draco felt himself getting used to his new life as the beggars husband and felt happier than ever before. Now he had a purpose and a special someone who seemed genuinely interested in him as a person not as a prince. He would never admit it, but he knew his feelings towards the beggar turned slowly into something that’s called love.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harry noticed how Draco adapted to the lifestyle in the little hut. Everyday he learned a new thing about the blond and fell more and more in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>After three weeks of domestic bliss he decided to test the princes change in attitude and said, “Draco, today you will go to the market selling the tableware. I have something else to do.”</p><p> </p><p>„And pray tell, what urgent matter do you have to attend to, Potter?”, the blond enquired. Draco never asked the beggar for a name and decided he rather liked calling him ‘Potter’ like the occupation the beggar had teached him.</p><p> </p><p>But Potter just smiled mysteriously and winked, “That’s a secret”.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged and said “I’ll show you, I will sell everything we made!” And with a cheeky grin for farewell Draco made his way to town. Harry however took a shortcut to the castle and put on the Gryffindor knights uniform. Disguised as such he took his horse and rode to the towns market.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Draco arrived at the market, there was a lot of activity. He was amazed at the variety of the different stalls. He saw vegetables, meat, fish, fruit, but also textiles, books, jewelry. The sellers shouted very loudly to draw attention to their stalls and praised their goods. The people cavorted like ants in the market.</p><p> </p><p>A girl with golden blond hair and clear blue eyes, who offered very exotic looking flowers and jewelry made of vegetables for sale, became aware of the amazed prince.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, you. You seem to be new here. I am Luna. Who are you? Where are you from? What are you doing here? What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Draco could answer the flood of questions, Luna discovered the pots in Draco's cart. With a dreamy look, she exclaimed "Oh, what have you got there? That's so pretty. How much does it cost? Sit down with me, I'll make room for you! You're new here, let me help you."</p><p> </p><p>Luna pulled Draco to her side and began to make some room at her stand. After the initial overstrain, Draco got back on his senses. "Thank you, but I can do it alone," he hissed and snatched his arm away from Lunas grip. What was this girl thinking of, patronizing him like that?</p><p> </p><p>Draco knew that it would probably be better to accept the girl's help. After all, he didn't know his way around the market. The flowers were fine too, but right next to the fish stall, their lovely scent was disturbed. Draco was very proud of his pottery. The jugs were very beautiful and would sell well even if people had little sense of aesthetics.</p><p> </p><p>With his nose slightly turned up, Draco said to Luna "I'm going over there, next to the gate. That seems to be a good place. A lot of people pass by there and see my merchandise as they walk. Then I don't have to shout like all those other sellers."</p><p> </p><p>Luna looked at the spot Draco pointed to and shook her head. "Better not go there. It's very dangerous because so many people walk there. Riders also pass by there. You'd better stay here with me."</p><p> </p><p>"No, thank you. It smells too much like fish here, I'm going over there!"</p><p> </p><p>Luna called out after him, which sounded like "Watch out for the nargles," whatever that meant. But Draco was already on the way to his place next to the gate.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the blond prince had set up his stall, the first interested people arrived. Two handsome young men in rich clothing approached the booth. However, they seemed to be more interested in Draco than in the pots. Despite shabby beggar clothes, the beauty of the prince was undisputed and attracted the attention of the people passing by.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled invitingly at the two men and asked "Would the gentlemen like to buy some plates or cups?”</p><p> </p><p>Eagerly, the men approached without giving the goods even one slight glance. "This is very nice tableware. Did you make it yourself?" said the man with light brown hair.</p><p>Somewhat blushing, Draco replied, "Yes. Everything you see is very much handmade by me."</p><p>"Really, very talented hands," praised the taller of the two men with dark skin and took Draco's hands in his own and gave his knuckles a wet kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was startled by this touch and pulled his hands back. Immediately, the brown haired man was at his side and touched Draco's arm. "Blaise, do not frighten the poor child," he said to his companion. Then he turned back to Draco, leaned against Draco's face and breathed into his ear "My name is Theodore Nott and this is my business partner Blaise Zabini. What is a beautiful child like you doing in this crummy market? Such beauty shouldn’t be wasted in such a place. Wouldn’t you like to come with us?”</p><p> </p><p>Zabini approached and once again took Draco's hand. “We could provide you with everything you need and you wouldn’t have to worry about working.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Draco didn't expect that. It sounded like a tempting offer. Never working again. Wear beautiful clothes all day long and eat the finest things. He could live like a prince again.</p><p> </p><p>But then he thought of green eyes and the beggar's scarred face flashed in his mind. He thought of the clay that formed under his fingers according to his wishes, of the beggar's laughter when he ate Draco's food, of late night conversations and light kisses. No, Draco did not want to leave. He had found his home in the small shabby hut.</p><p> </p><p>The two men before him wanted only his beauty anyway, and not him as a person. If he went with them, he would be just a beautiful bird in a cage like in his father's palace.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly a smug grin spread over the prince's face. He was well aware of his good looks and obviously it was still his strongest weapon. With a little flirting he would certainly sell a lot of goods.</p><p> </p><p>"Gentlemen," he said in a seductive tone and fluttered his eyelashes, "you flatter me very much. But I am only a poor potter who wants to sell his wares."</p><p> </p><p>With one hand he squeezed Zabinis hand, with the other hand he ran along Notts arm. "I am not worthy of your kindness. Unfortunately I cannot go with you, but if you buy some of my goods, it is as if you were taking a part of me with you. After all, I made the dishes with my own capable hands."</p><p> </p><p>Immediately the two noblemen pulled out their purses and pressed gold coins into Draco's palm. They each took a jug and a few cups. So they left with the promise to come back and buy more goods.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harry meanwhile stood on the other side of the market in his knights uniform with Ron and observed the lively activity of the market.</p><p> </p><p>After weeks in the hut, Draco was no longer so condescending and stuck-up. He seemed to appreciate hard work and to overlook the outward appearance of things. He had learned that inner values count. Harry now wanted to test whether this change could stand up to ordinary people outside the small hut.</p><p> </p><p>Ron gently elbowed him in the ribs. "There he is," said the redhead, pointing with his chin toward a flower stand.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, the glittering blond hair of the prince stood out among exotic flower arrangements. He seemed to be a little overwhelmed by the flower girl's flow of speech, but kept his temper in check. Harry was very proud that his husband did not resort to insults. However, the prince's beautiful face seemed to be distorted in a sneer as he walked with his cart to the gate and set up his stall.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. Why did Draco go to such an unsafe place? The flower girl seemed to warn him about the spot next to the gate, but Draco was probably too proud to accept help. Well, it had taken the prince some time to admit his weaknesses to the beggar. So his dismissive behavior towards strangers was excusable.</p><p> </p><p>As two noblemen approached the pottery stand, Harry's eyes narrowed. He did not like at all what lustful looks the men gave Draco. They literally undressed Draco with their eyes. And the blond seemed to like it even, the way he flirted. All these touches exchanged between the men and Draco were anything but innocent.</p><p> </p><p>Jealousy rose in Harry and made his body shake with rage. Only Rons hand on his shoulder held Harry back from angrily stomping to the stall and beating the men up.</p><p> </p><p>The next two hours did not go better. The pottery stall with the beautiful prince attracted a certain kind of clientele: rich men looking for some fun with the handsome potter.</p><p> </p><p>All Harry saw were coquettish looks, flirtatious touches, blushing cheeks and lips curled into a lascivious smile. And none of this was directed at Harry. None of this was ever given to the beggar in the hut. The rage in Harry piled up as he watched as strange men tampered with his Draco, his property.</p><p> </p><p>How could the blond do this to him? Harry thought the prince had changed, but apparently he still craved luxury and being spoiled.</p><p> </p><p>When Draco laughingly threw back his blond hair and a nobleman sneaked an arm around his waist, enough was enough. Blinded with rage, Harry got on his horse and galloped towards the pottery stand ignoring the concerned calls of his red-haired friend.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Draco had a good time flirting with various noblemen.</p><p> </p><p>He found it very amusing that the men were so easy to manipulate. He sold a lot of goods and was very happy about it. Even though he was a little sad that none of the customers attached much importance to the quality of the pottery, of which Draco was actually very proud.</p><p> </p><p>‘The day seems very successful’, the blond found and laughed happily at the thought of what he could buy all of today's earnings. Draco could prepare a real feast and the beggar would be very proud of him.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the streets became loud. Horse hooves thundered on the pavement. People jumped apart as a wild knight galloped on his horse right across the market and towards the pottery stall.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes widened in fear as the horse did not slow down and he jumped to the side in fright. The horse kicked against the stand, which fell over.</p><p> </p><p>CRASH</p><p> </p><p>The jugs smashed on the ground, the plates broke. What was not yet in shards was crushed under the horse's hooves.</p><p> </p><p>CLATTER</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, stop!" cried Ron as he tried to dissuade his raging friend from his destructive trip.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn't until everything was demolished that the rider distracted his horse from the stand and disappeared through the gate, followed by the red-haired captain.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Breaking free from his state of shock, Draco fell to his knees in front of the ruins. How could this happen? What could he do now? What would the beggar say?</p><p> </p><p>The beggar... Potter...</p><p> </p><p>Full of self-confidence he had promised Potter this morning to sell everything. Now most of the merchandise was destroyed. Draco had sold quite a bit, but he felt like he was empty-handed. All his work, and that of the beggar, had simply crumbled to dust.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, if only Draco had listened to Luna and not been bothered by the smell of fish. Then he would have been in a safe place and not so dangerous at the gate. He was a complete failure.</p><p> </p><p>How could Draco face his husband now? Potter and his beautiful, stunning green eyes and his rough beard and his gruff voice singing silly, happy songs.</p><p> </p><p>Potter was far too good for Draco. As a spoiled prince, he was just a millstone on the beggar's leg. Without him, Potter would surely be better off. So Draco decided not to return to the hut. Without him, the beggar would have a second chance to find someone who would suit him and could make him really happy.</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn't even notice he was crying until a gentle hand wiped a tear from his cheek. He looked up and saw Luna kneeling before him with a sad, dreamy look.</p><p> </p><p>"Where am I to go now?" he whispered desperately.</p><p> </p><p>Luna helped the prince to his feet and handed him a handkerchief.</p><p>"I heard that they are still looking for a kitchen help in the castle."</p><p> </p><p>"The castle of Thrushbeard?" asked Draco, startled. "I cannot go there. I wronged the King of Gryffindor some time ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter is a good king who loves us simple folk. I'm sure he forgives you. Besides, you won't meet the king in the kitchen." Luna's trying to calm Draco down.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the blond prince reconsidered this offer. He and the king had only had a brief encounter during his father's engagement attempt. And Draco was the spouse of a beggar and looked as such. Even if he met the Gryffindor King, he would surely remain unrecognized.</p><p> </p><p>And Draco could cook to a certain extent. He was confident in that ability at least. So, the castles kitchen it was.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the last tears from his face, the blond man squared his shoulders. He thanked Luna and headed towards the castle.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Draco followed the guards who led him to the kitchen through the imposing Hogwarts Castle as if in trance. He paid no attention to all the splendor, for he missed the small shabby hut.</p><p> </p><p>The chef and mother of the knights squad supreme captain Molly Weasly only needed a quick glance at the blond youth to give him a comforting hug. In her opinion, the young man was much too slim and looked so forlorn that it broke her heart.</p><p> </p><p>In the warm arms of the cook, Draco collapsed once more. He had just lost his home, the place where he could be himself for the first time. And he had also left his first love behind. Only now did he realize the feeling for what it was and that to love sometimes meant to let go. And that was exactly what he was doing now. He had left the beggar because he loved him and wished a better life for him.</p><p> </p><p>Molly forced the prince to eat two bowls of soup. Then she sent him to bed immediately. The chef had already adopted the blond boy.</p><p> </p><p>Rested and after an extensive breakfast, as Molly insisted, the world did not look so terrible anymore. Draco threw himself into work and to Molly's delight he was a real help in the kitchen. In fact, the cook never let anyone touch the pots, but after only two days, she entrusted Draco to cook on the stove by himself.</p><p> </p><p>Despite distractions in the kitchen and all the new things he could learn from Molly, the prince often thought back to his Potter and the hut. Whenever grief threatened to overwhelm him, he would simply cut a few onions. The tears that flowed left Molly well knowingly uncommented.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Harry Potter, King of Gryffindor sat on his throne in a very very bad mood.</p><p> </p><p>After he had returned to the castle in a rage, he had worked off his frustration in sword fights with his soldiers. Only when the supreme captain poured a bucket of ice cold water over his face did his anger evaporate with surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Hermione was informed of the events and immediately rushed at the king.</p><p>"Harry, what have you done?" she demanded in a commanding tone.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrank from her rage. Though Harry had successfully fought a war and defeated the brutal warrior Voldemort, an angry Hermione Granger was more terrifying than all the horrors of the world.</p><p> </p><p>"You should have seen him flirting with all those men. He never flirted with me like that and I am his husband!" Harry tried to explain himself.</p><p> </p><p>"You could have hurt him badly! And if he really didn't want to live as a beggar any longer, he would have gone with one of the noblemen. But he stayed at the stall and kept selling pots!"</p><p> </p><p>But Harry was too hurt to see reason. He felt betrayed by Draco. "He hasn't changed, 'Mione. He's still the spoiled, stuck-up prince."</p><p> </p><p>"And so you just give him up? So you just leave him in the hut? He grew up in a castle. He doesn't know the outside world. How is he supposed to survive without someone to relate to?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't answer that. He just wanted to get away from the prince who owned and effectively broke his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, when you married him, you took responsibility for him. Go to him, talk to him. Maybe everything is different than it seems. Give Draco a chance to explain himself. You can't just abandon him like that." Hermione was convinced there was a logical explanation for Draco's behavior. She knew that her friend had a terrible temper. But he also had a big heart.</p><p> </p><p>Harry immediately discarded his heated decision never to face the blond prince again. His anger and disappointment crumbled at the thought of Draco sitting helplessly in the hut, alone and totally frightened.</p><p> </p><p>"If you are still convinced afterwards that Draco has not changed, we will look for a solution. Together. But you cannot leave him alone." Hermione talked Harry into it.</p><p> </p><p>The King nodded and made his way to the small hut to talk to Draco. On the way, he realized that he had overreacted strongly. He owed Draco an apology and an explanation. The time had come for him to reveal his identity and his trick.</p><p> </p><p>But when Harry arrived at the cabin, he found it empty. The blond prince was not at home. He waited two nights full of worry, but Draco never returned. Desperately, he searched the whole city for the prince, but all efforts remained fruitless. Draco had disappeared without a trace.</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Hermione kept Harry from stirring up all of Gryffindor to join the search. They thought it better that the whole matter be handled discreetly. Ergo, the king was currently sitting in the throne room sulking.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The more days passed, the more restless Harry became. Where had Draco disappeared to? Had he gone with a nobleman after the fiasco at the market? Was he dead? The mere thought made Harry sick.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was right, the prince could have simply gone with a noblemen. But he had stayed at the stall. Harry was so stupid. He should not have destroyed the pottery. He shouldn't have ridden away. He should have gone to the hut immediately after the incident instead of hiding in his castle.</p><p> </p><p>The king lost his appetite out of all the self-accusations and worry. How could he eat when his spouse was perhaps starving?</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the castles kitchen was in a state of uproar. Molly cooked all kinds of food to get the king to eat. But Harry remained stubborn and refused any food. Not even his favourite dishware with the Gryffindor crest could motivate him to eat. Draco's food was the only thing he wanted to eat. That is exactly what he muttered to himself as he pushed a chocolate cake away. Ron was convinced he had heard him mutter something of “treacle tart” and immediately passed the order on to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, dear, do you know what treacle tart is?", Molly asked her new apprentice.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Molly. I baked them so many times before ...", the blond interrupted himself immediately and tried to blink away the tears that were coming up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my boy. I'm sorry if it brings up bad memories. But would you bake them again? The King showed interest in food for the first time in days when he mentioned the treacle tart."</p><p> </p><p>After a comforting hug from the cook, Draco set to work, trying not to think about Potter. But he did think of green eyes and a rough voice that softly hummed songs.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry saw the treacle tart, he was overcome with nostalgia. It looked just like Draco used to make it. Oh, Draco, his sweet prince. Harry missed him terribly. Would he never see him again?</p><p> </p><p>As Harry took a bite of the tart in his mouth, a single tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>And oh, it tasted just like Draco's. The same consistency, the same feeling of warmth and love.</p><p> </p><p>Stop. Hold on.</p><p> </p><p>That... That was Draco's treacle tart!</p><p> </p><p>Of course! Harry had searched everywhere but his own castle.</p><p> </p><p>As if struck by lightning, Harry jumped up and ran to the kitchen as fast as he could. Shortly before the entrance he came to a halt, slithering. His heart was beating wildly with hope of seeing the man who had stolen his heart again.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the kitchen door a crack wide and indeed. There next to Molly Weasly stood the blond prince cutting various vegetables. Every few minutes Molly pushed a small snack into the prince's mouth, and the prince hummed a short buzz as a thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked so endearing during this short exchange that Harry's heart burst with love. Harry closed the door again and slowly sank to the floor. A relieved laugh escaped his throat and he drove his hand through his hair in astonishment. More tears, this time of joy, escaped his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was here. He was working in the kitchen in Harry's castle and did not let himself be spoiled by noblemen. He was here and not starved or dead.</p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor King took a shaky breath and drew up a plan.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Over the next few days, the entire people of Gryffindor were in excitement. Their beloved king had finally announced his intention to marry. Cheers broke out in the streets. For a long time, the people had been waiting to finally see their king wedded.</p><p> </p><p>A great feast was announced. Not only in the castle, but also in the whole city was to be celebrated. Everyone was invited. And so, kings, dukes and noblemen from all countries streamed in to congratulate the Gryffindor king.</p><p> </p><p>Among them was Lucius Malfoy, King of Slytherin. But he did not feel like celebrating. Not only did he have to watch how the place at the Gryffindor kings side and with it all the fame and wealth, was bestowed upon a certainly ignoble person. No, he was also plagued by worries and pangs of conscience.</p><p> </p><p>His brilliant plan to give his son Draco to the beggar and bring him back a few weeks later was not so brilliant at all. In his zeal, Lucius had completely forgotten that he did not know how to get the prince back.</p><p> </p><p>When the beggar took Draco away, Lucius had not sent anyone after him to find out where his son was taken. And now he couldn't find Draco and couldn't bring him back either.</p><p> </p><p>Apart from enjoying the peace and quiet in his castle, Lucius missed the brat a little. And if he already had to cope with the loss of a son, he would have expected at least a certain return in the form of riches. But gone was Lucius' chance to make a little profit with his son.</p><p> </p><p>Completely unaffected by these worries was Draco in the kitchen. He had heard about the wedding plans of the Gryffindor King and there was a lot to do in the kitchen, because a huge banquet had to be prepared. The cook was totally enthusiastic and talked about nothing else for hours.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I am so happy. A wedding at last. My sweet little Harry is growing up. Hah, I can hardly believe it. I remember the first time he came into my kitchen. He looked so small and starved. That this skinny boy would grow up to be such a gorgeous man! And now he's getting married! Our Harry Potter!" chattered Molly as she chased all the kitchen staff back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, however, left all the excitement cold. What did he care about the king's wedding? Granted, this could have been his wedding. He could’ve had the handsome king and all the pomp. Stupid Potter with his stupid castle and his stupid lands and his stupid kissable lips.</p><p> </p><p>But Draco had spurned the king. He didn't want him, thank you very much. No riches in the world he wanted, he just wanted his beggar –Potter– back. But he couldn’t have this Potter either. Stupid Potter with his stupid hut and his stupid songs and his stupid smile.</p><p> </p><p>Such thoughts accompanied the prince as he cut furiously more and more onions.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Draco, dear, could you help the waiters bring up the food, please?” Molly pleaded the blond.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that Draco wasn’t fond of going anywhere but the kitchen. But there were too many guests, too much food and not enough staff in the castle. And when Molly asked Draco for something, he could not refuse the warm-hearted woman anything.</p><p> </p><p>So Draco washed his hands and took off his apron. He put on a brown cap to hide his golden hair. Then he followed the other servants up to the banquet hall.</p><p> </p><p> While they carried the food through the castle, the prince marveled at the decorated corridors. Festive music emanated from the banquet hall and colorful, richly dressed nobles decorated the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had already experienced many festivities in his father's castle. But he had never seen such splendor and could not help but marvel.</p><p> </p><p>As he looked around, he noticed that all the suitors he had ridiculed and mocked were present. They had all come to congratulate the Gryffindor King. 'Oh, dear,' thought Draco to himself, 'I hope no one recognizes me.' Shame made him blush. If the former suitors saw that he was now a shabby servant and no longer a prince, they would surely mock him.</p><p> </p><p>But then his eyes fell on the king of Gryffindor himself and he was completely breathless. Draco had never seen such a beautiful man before. Was this the same man Draco had kissed and mocked so many weeks ago?</p><p> </p><p>The shiny raven-black hair fell in wild curls across his forehead. The green eyes shone so brightly that they rivaled the glow of the emeralds of the royal crown. The attractive stubbly beard had definitely not been there weeks ago. Over the broad shoulders fell a blood-red velvet cloak bordered with ermine. Underneath, the king wore a white silk shirt and black trousers.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, the king was dressed quite simply for a royal. But his attitude and his aura were those of a true king. Unbridled and wild, yet elegant and authoritative.</p><p> </p><p>Draco became very hot at the sight of Harry Potter. He had to get out of the hall before someone else, at worst Potter himself, recognized him.</p><p> </p><p>But before Draco could leave, the king rose from his throne and the servants stopped.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"My dear guests," said King Harry, and his deep, sensual voice sent sent a shiver down Draco’s spine. "Now I will tell you why you are my guests today. I am going to introduce you to my spouse." A murmur went through the ballroom. The king had already married? They all thought he was only just getting wedded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am married, and soon you shall see my hearts Chosen One. Be patient a little longer. Music!"</p><p> </p><p>With these words, music resounded and people danced. But the king indicated to the servants with his hand that they should serve the food. In the middle of the movement, however, the king paused and suddenly stared intensely at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco also froze as the king's gaze fell on him. He knew those green eyes. Not from the kiss in his father's castle. But from somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>But no, that could not be. The blond prince shook his head. Then he looked over to the king again, who was suddenly much closer. Was he walking towards Draco? Panic overcame him and he looked for an escape route. But the king had already stopped before him.</p><p> </p><p>The silver eyes of the prince met the green eyes of the king again.</p><p> </p><p>'What's going on here? I am confused...' thought Draco and could not take his eyes off the Gryffindor King. He was so dizzy, he felt like he was going to faint.</p><p> </p><p>The king raised his voice and said, "And now, I would like to introduce you to my spouse. This is he." And he took Draco's hand and kissed it gently.</p><p> </p><p>Frightened, Draco backed away. What was the man saying? "I'm the spouse of a beggar. Let me go."</p><p> </p><p>But the king did not let go. "Look at me!" He urged.</p><p> </p><p>When Draco looked up at the king again, he revealed a scar across his forehead. But Draco looked only into the green eyes before him and realized...</p><p> </p><p>"Potter" Draco only breathed the name out. "The Beggar."</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Harry shook his head. "Potter, the King."</p><p> </p><p>"How is this possible?" Draco was stunned. His Potter, who could no longer be his Potter, was Gryffindor King Potter, and still his Potter.</p><p> </p><p>The guests were equally bewildered. Had the king married a mere servant?</p><p> </p><p>But then Harry pulled the cap off Draco's head and the people were blinded by the shining gold.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius could not believe his eyes. "Draco? But Potter, you can't. You can't just marry my son," cried the Slytherin King in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>"Too late. You've already given him to me as husband." Harry showed the wooden rings he and Draco wore on their fingers.</p><p>"But then you thought I was a beggar." Ron held up the beggar's disguise for everyone to see.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back to Draco, Harry said, "There's more you don't know. I was also the horseman that destroyed your pottery stall."</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could explain himself any further, he was slapped in the face.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you deceive me like this!" Draco shouted and ran out of the hall.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Draco was very angry. And very much in love. And just so confused.</p><p>Potter was the beggar, was the horseman, was the king, was his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Potter had been pretending to Draco all along. Was Draco just a plaything of the king's whims? Did Potter want to mock him all the time and the humiliation in front of all the nobles was the climax of the game? Was this revenge for Draco's spurning Potter's hand?</p><p> </p><p>Potter's plan had worked out in any case. How deeply Draco had fallen! Not only had he fallen for the ruse. No, he fell from the rank of prince to beggar. And worst of all, he had fallen in love!</p><p> </p><p>And Potter certainly did not love him back. How could he love someone like him? Both as a prince and as a beggar he was incapable of anything.</p><p> </p><p>Sobbing, Draco dropped himself onto a bench in the kitchen. Molly hurried to him immediately and embraced him. Before she could ask what had upset the blond boy, the kitchen door opened.</p><p> </p><p>The King of Gryffindor stood there in full splendor and completely out of breath. Gasping for air, he ordered all the kitchen staff out.</p><p> </p><p>"Even you, Molly. Please give me a moment with Draco." Ordered the king when the cook did not move. Reluctantly, she obeyed, leaving the blond boy alone with the king.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down with Draco and searched for the right words. But just as he was about to start his speech, Draco interrupted him. "Have you come to humiliate me further? Is what you have done to me not enough? Do you hate me so much?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco tried to express all his anger in poisonous words, but he could not. All what was conveyed was how much he hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Stunned, Harry said "Hate you? What makes you think so? Everything I did, I did out of love for you. Your father wanted to give you to a beggar. I could not let another man have you. So I took my chance and disguised myself as a beggar. Before I took you to my country as king beside me, I wanted to teach you a little lesson. You seemed to me so arrogant as a prince, and through the beggar's life you should learn respect for people below your status."</p><p> </p><p>Not yet truly convinced, Draco asked, "And what was all that about the pottery stall?"</p><p> </p><p>"When all those men came to you and you made beautiful eyes at them, I became very jealous." Alone at the thought of that day, Harry clenched his fist in frustration. "Out of my anger, I destroyed the stall. I know now how wrong I was and I am very sorry. I could have hurt you. I love you so much. If anything had happened to you, I would never have forgiven myself." With shaky hands, Harry cupped Draco's face and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Draco did not respond to the king's words or hands, but he did not evade the touch. Harry took this as a good sign and continued.</p><p> </p><p>"And then you just disappeared. I looked everywhere for you. I thought I had lost you forever. But then you were here, in my castle. You have no idea how relieved I was to see you. I gave this feast today so that everyone would see how much I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Draco could hardly believe his ears. He sat there, staring at Potter. Potter loved him? It was not a trick? Was it real?</p><p> </p><p>"You...you love me?" Draco asked hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked Draco deep into his eyes and nodded. "With all my heart."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the blond prince's lips formed a smile. "That's good, because you can't get rid of me. We are married, after all."</p><p> </p><p>Harry breathed a sigh of relief and embraced Draco. But then he remembered something and he stilled. With a tense voice, he asked, "Draco, do you love me back?"</p><p> </p><p>The blond buried his face in his husband's neck and replied "Of course I love you". Then he muttered "Stupid Potter".</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and gave his Draco a kiss.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Later at the feast the royal couple performed their first wedding dance. Harry spun Draco across the dance floor so that the beautiful dresses Draco was now wearing were whirling in a storm of white and gold.</p><p> </p><p>The King of Gryffindor was never happier than at this moment. This was also shown by the radiant smile he wore on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Even Draco could not stop smiling. He leaned over to his husband and kissed him on the chin that he had insulted so badly a few weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think I'll forgive all that dressing up and tricking so easily, Thrushbeard. It's a good thing you've got the rest of our lives to make it up to me now." Draco teased with a smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought he could hardly wait to do just that as long as Draco was talking about "our lives”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>